Fallen but not Forgotten
by The Christian Jedi
Summary: During the galactic conflict between the Rebellion and the Empire, several veterans and suvivors remember their comrades and enemies from the clone wars...
1. Numa

_ I don't own anything from Star Wars I'm just a fan writing his appreciation for that Galaxy Far Far Away... (P.S. This is my first fanfic just give me you're honest opinions please I'll try take it like a man ha ha ha!)_

STAR

WARS

**Fallen but not Forgotten**

_**Numa**_

On the desolate yet fertile planet of Ryloth, a world long familiar with slavery and suffering.

Celebrations of liberation are erupting all across its soil at the news of the evil Empire's defeat at Endor. For the Twi'lek people on Ryloth, it is an omen of great change, though it be good or ill will be determined later.

But for the moment theirs is to rejoice and so it is in the small city of Nabat. Its streets alive with crowds cheering and dancing at a new hope realized.

There has never been a celebration like this in Nabat, in all its existence. Yet in the mist of the jubilant masses, there lingered a lone sober soul, her name is Numa...

She stood as a sorrowful rock amongst a sea of joy, with her head downcast as if the galaxy suddenly weighed upon her shoulders. Her teal colored hands lovingly cradled a tooka doll.

Silent tears spring from Numa's hazel eyes down her cheeks, as she continues to look upon the cherished doll, reminding her of memories bittersweet. During the horrifying Clone Wars, she had lost everything, including her beloved parents, to the Separatist Droid Army when it invaded her home. She was only six years old then.

As an orphan, Numa barely survived the terrible occupation that followed. She had hidden in the tunnels and ruins of her city from the soulless metal invaders that reigned over it.

That was until the fateful day when the Grand Army of Republic arrived...

Numa shook her head and chuckled, remembering two certain clone troopers that found her in an alley during the battle for Nabat. She had at first been wary of them, assuming they were droids because of their armor. She had even bitten one of them on the finger!

Then the armored duo removed their helmets revealing to Numa that they were not droids but flesh and blood. Surprisingly, they also shared the same face yet with some small differences. Numa quickly pegged them as brothers.

The images of that day continued to flow through Numa's mind, making her heart ache with a whirlwind of sorrow and joy. The troopers were among most of those memories. These two became her saviors and defenders during the battle and together they defeated the droids and freed her people, including Numa's uncle.

As quickly as they came, the two heroic troopers left for more battles to fight. But not before Numa fully expressed the bond that had formed between her and the clones, by calling both of them "_nerra"_ or brother.

Numa never saw her _"_brothers_"_ again and in her heart, she knows that they are gone forever from this life. Now that same little innocent girl has grow into a wonderful woman with her own family, a faithful husband and two precious daughters. She owes that joy all to those soldiers that only fought for her and but cared as well.

_"Fallen but not forgotten. " _Numa whispered softly as she raised her head up and smiled sadly.

In realization she suddenly looked for her family among the crowds, and quickly found them all nearby husband, daughters, and even her aging uncle. They were joyously dancing together as one.

Numa sighed for the longest moment before gladly joined in the victory celebration that belonged to all free-loving beings across the stars. Numa rejoiced and danced her heart out that evening. From then on she lived her life to the fullest until she breathed her last many years later. As Numa passed on from this life into the next, she was heard uttering two soft words,

"_Nerra, Nerra..."_


	2. Yularen

**I don't own anything of Star Wars, I'm a just simple fan making his way in the fanfiction universe LOL. **

STAR

WARS

**Fallen but not Forgotten **

Yularen

The word busy fails to describe the various activities that commence in the interior of the orbital battle station known as the Death Star! For many of those serving aboard, this station is the _ultimate power in the universe,_ as one imperial admiral had stated.

But for a few, this construction proves to be a galactic challenge in doing one's job. None more so than Colonel Wulf Yularen of the ISB. The elderly intelligence officer coolly walked down the hall leading to the elevators. As head of the Imperial Security Bureau's contingent on the Death Star, it was his duty to monitor and maintain the loyalty of all the officers aboard to the Empire. Especially Grand Moff Tarkin, the station's commander who had recently demonstrated the super-weapon's full destruct power by wiping out the world of Alderean.

_The man is clever yet ruthless and most importantly, ambitious, a dangerous combination for one to have with the power that he now wields, _Yularen silently observed as he passed by another patrol of stormtroopers. It would be an understatement to say that Yularen didn't fully trust the Grand Moff as far as loyalties are concerned. Thus, he had been keeping a very close examination of Tarkin and his recent actions for any hint of treason. The Colonel came to the conclusion that Tarkin was too focused on his quest of crushing the Rebellion single-handily with his new powerful toy to stage an coup against the Emperor.

While Yularen was all for the wiping out those insurgents and their madness of restoring the corrupt Republic. He could barely reconcile with the fact of this station's purpose. Sure the Death Star prove its worth in destruction but winning a galactic-wide civil war is another matter in entirely in the colonel's opinion.

Unlike so many who were overawed by this orbital monstrosity, Yularen firsthand knew the strengths and weaknesses of super weapons. This knowledge awakened memories he had long buried for almost two decades, memories of the clone wars... It was a time when he was serving as an respected admiral in the former Republic Navy against the first rebellion, caused by the Confederacy of Independent Systems or better known as the Separatists.

During the bloody conflict, the Separatists unleashed the infamous heavy cruiser Malevolence that disabled entire fleets by a single blast from its ion cannons. Then the mighty cruiser would finished off the helpless ships with barrages of truolasers. The Republic thus faced the threat of certain defeat

But the Malevolence prove to be no match against the valor of a small group of clone pilots led by the reckless yet impressive Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. _Jedi..._ The very mention of them drove Yularen into a shroud of bitterness. Despite these feelings about those so-called peacekeepers, the old officer couldn't deny their abilities in fighting a war and most of all pulling off the unexpected.

The Jedi that stood out the most to Yularen was indeed Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and even the padwan Ahsoka Tano. That trio were the ones he had served with throughout the wars. Skywalker despite his rank acted more like a hotshot pilot than an officer in Yularen's opinion. But deep down the former admiral respected Skywalker's skills however frustrating he was most of time throughout the war.

_ He was certainly better company than Lord Vader is, that machine of a man is all too brutal for the authority he wields, I don't know what the Emperor sees in him._

Old Yularen lamented with a sigh awhile the memories continue to flood his weary mind. He recalled the time when he and Skywalker flew against Admiral Trench on a experimental stealth craft. Or the moment when the Jedi rammed a Republic crusier into a Separatist command-ship during the battle of Ryloth. Actions such as that have left Yularen inspired even to this day. Skywalker was very skilled while Kenobi on the other hand, was more level-headed, at least as Jedi can be. General Kenobi was the one who tried to moderate Skywalker's antics and always sought alternatives when it came to fighting, which rightly earned him the title of the Negotiator.

Still the Negotiator was like rest of the his fellows, firmly loyal to his Order and not always so with the military chain of command. _However, Kenobi was a __saint compared to Commander Tano when it came to following orders. Though I __blame Skywalker for leading her with his renegade example. _Yularen shook his head at the thought. But the eldery man admitted to himself despite her recklessness, Ahsoka prove to be a fast learner in the combat when confronted with her mistakes and became better for it.

For a very short moment, Wulf Yularen allowed a grin on his face when he remember how Commander Tano conjured up that plan to angle his flagship's hull to draw in a Separatist blockade. In the plan, the enemy would faced a ship used as screen for fighters and bombers to poured out of the Republic cruiser and outflank them. It proved to be a total success _"She truly had the makings of a fine officer."_

Those proud moments with the Jedi only added more to his anger against them when Yularen finally remebered why they were eliminated at the end of the war...treason! His scowl grew more firm as the events of the Jedi Purge played out in his mind. _"If it weren't for Palaptine's quick thinking and the clones' dedication to defeating the treacherous Jedi, the New Order would have not been born." _In conclusion, the Jedi attempted coup that was the reason why he Wulf Yularen a former admiral of the Republic navy, became a mere colonel in the intelligence services to root out such treachery within the ranks of the Galactic Empire.

In the end awhile he could never forgive the Jedi for their betrayal, but Yularen could never forget them as long he would live. Which was about to be very short as he failed to notice two certain stormtroopers with a Wookiee "prisoner" waiting an on elevator and then Yularen walked passed them...

**To be honest this was meant to be just a one-shot of a single character's memories of clone troopers. But the more I thought about it, the more I like the idea of the veterans and survivors of the clone wars recalling those former days awhile they witness the Galactic Civil War. The next one is going to be on the Rebel side. Hopefully I won't take too long to write it though I can't make promises that it won't happen. Until till then:)**


End file.
